


Winchester Family Dinner pt. 1

by Lolly_XX



Series: Fall From Grace [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Sam Winchester, Family Dinners, Kissing, M/M, The Winchester Family (Supernatural), leaking in pants, pee in bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Cas gets invited to his first Winchester family dinner, it has a wet ending.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: Fall From Grace [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811983
Kudos: 13





	Winchester Family Dinner pt. 1

Weeks passed and Cas eventually sought someone out to talk about that night. He'd been seeing a counselor on campus and working through what he felt. He still didn't tell his fraternity brothers, Dean was the only one who knew.

Dean was happy Cas was getting the help he needed, plus he'd been much happier. They returned to their comfortable, easy friendship.

"I'm heading up to Sam's, he's having everyone over for dinner. Wanna come?"

"Sure. I could use a break from organic chemistry." Cas slammed close the gigantic textbook.

They made it to Sam's townhouse about an hour later. Their misfit little family was scattered about the backyard. Jo was helping Jess carry out the food, Bobby and Ellen sat at a table across from Jody and Donna, Alex and Claire were sitting in lawn chairs looking at their phones and Sam was at the grill. A blonde dog greeted Dean and Cas at the gate.

"Hey bones," Cas reached down and scratched the dog's head.

They made their way to Sam to say hi, stopping along the way to accept hugs from Jo and Jess.

"Hey guys!" Sam beamed, setting aside the spatula to greet his brother. "So good to see you both. And Cas, I'm glad you came."

"Thank you for having me."

"Well, uh. Food's almost done and there's drinks in the kitchen. Please, help yourself."

Cas followed Dean over to the table and took a seat on the end of the table while Dean got comfortable beside Bobby. Jo sat on the other side of Ellen and handed two beers down to Cas and Dean.

"What's the word?" Dean asked Jody.

"Oh ya know…"

"Life with teenage girls, amiright?" Donna interrupted.

"Yeah," Dean glanced over at the two girls. "Sounds like a nightmare."

"Oh, they aren't so bad," Jody nudged Donna with her shoulder.

"Yeah. They have their moments," Donna wrapped her arm around Jody.

Sam and Jess joined the table, sitting near Cas. Everyone ate and made casual conversation. Cas asked Jess and Sam about the wedding planning, Sam and Cas talked about the struggles of school. Dean and Bobby talked about work, Ellen talked to Jody and Donna about raising teenage girls and Jo made some small talk with Alex and Claire. After dinner people started leaving gradually until it was just Dean and Cas sitting on the patio with Jess and Sam. The sun was starting to set when they eventually headed out as well.

The first half hour of the drive back was uneventful. Then traffic became heavy and slowed to almost a halt. Cas looked around nervously.

"Hey, Dean. Is there any way you can pull off at the next stop?"

"Yeah. I can try. We're pretty boxed in here."

Traffic wasn't moving enough for Dean to even find a space to slip over, but he put his signal on nonetheless. Fifteen minutes passed and Dean was making a valiant effort to get over into the exit lane. But the cars weren't budging and hadn't for at least 5 minutes. Cas was noticeably squirmy. Dean kept checking out of the corner of his eye.  
Cas stayed quiet, gripping himself through his pants.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded, but Dean could tell he was white knuckling it.

"Why didn't you go before we left?"

"I did," Cas said in a low voice. A blush crept over his face.

"Cas," Dean's voice startled him. "You better not pee in my baby."

"Well I'm trying, Dean. But if we don't get over soon…"

Dean kept frantically checking his mirrors. There was no way over. Then he got another idea.

"Get in the back, I think there's an empty bottle somewhere." Cas struggled to get into the backseat of the car without losing control. Dean spotted a bottle by his feet and reached to get it, accidentally spiking the breaks in the process. The sudden jostling made Cas' bladder spasm.

"Mmm," he gritted his teeth. "Dean!"

He controlled the leak with only minor damage to his pants and no harm done to the car.

"Here," Dean handed the bottle back to Cas who retrieved it with shaky hands.

He unscrewed the cap while tightening all his muscles in order to keep some thread of control. The air in the car was still and everyone seemed to be holding their breath until a trickle sound echoed throughout the small space.

Cas rested his chin on the seat behind Dean's shoulder.

Dean could feel Cas' breath on his neck and it made the skin prickle up there. Cas couldn't help the moan that forced its way out of his throat. He thought he caught a glimpse of Dean readjusting himself. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. The bottle was filling faster than Cas' bladder was emptying, but it was enough to relieve the pressure. Traffic started opening back up and Cas capped the bottle, confident he could last til they got home.

He was right, but the pressure had built back up by the time they got home. It actually felt kind of good and he wished Dean wasn't home so he could fuck himself like this or stand in the shower and piss into his jeans, or maybe both.

The thought of it made him start to get hard. He crossed his legs to hide it, drawing attention from Dean.

"Okay?" Was all he asked.

"Mmhmm."

"Still gotta…?"

"Just a little."

Dean nodded, trying to ignore the fact that he was feeling kind of turned on. Secretly he wanted to see Cas piss himself again. It was the only thing consuming his thoughts since the afternoon of their bet. He even tried to push his own bladder to its limits to feel something even close to that day.

Dean made his decision and took painfully slow to find a parking spot in their complex. Then he took his time getting out of the car and unlocking their building's door. Then he dropped his keys a few times in front of their door. Cas was visibly struggling. Crossing his legs, wiggling about, grabbing himself. Dean thought about stalling outside their door but he didn't want to publicly embarrass his friend. Thankfully his actions were just slow enough so by the time they got inside their apartment Cas couldn't walk. He leaned against the wall, hands shoved between his legs, and bent forward. But Dean pressed firmly into his shoulder, pinning him to the wall.

"Dean?" Cas looked confused.

But Dean wasn't thinking with his upstairs brain anymore. He held Cas against the wall at an arm's length and looked over his body. His eyes settled on the dark spot on the zipper of Cas' pants. It started growing and then Dean looked back at Cas' face. His eyes were closed, mouth parted, pure relief flooded his expression.

Dean stepped back and watched the urine spread down both of Cas' legs. Once he had finished they both stood there in shock. They met each other's eyes and for some stupid reason Dean pressed into Cas and kissed him. Cas pushed him away and breathlessly whispered his name.

"I don't know," Dean said. "Just felt right."

"No." Cas stopped him. "Will you piss on me?"


End file.
